Regarding apparatuses such as cellular phones, personal computers, data terminal equipment, mobile data terminals, office automation equipment, home electric appliances, game machines, it is known that an update of data concerning the function, operation, setting, and state of the apparatus is usually unfeasible. In order to receive various new services offered one after another, there is a need to install software designed for such new services. When reinstalling upgraded software to correct functional defectiveness, under present circumstances, there is no choice but to bring the apparatus to retail stores and ask experts to replace with the upgraded software because apparatuses are integrated at great packing densities.
By the way, the commonly used technology in the data updating system to upgrade software includes push technology and pull technology. With pull technology users access the Internet that is interconnected to computer networks and operate to retrieve information from the WWW (World Wide Web) or the like. On the contrary, push technology does not need operations by the users but allows the client's apparatus to automatically install information distributed by a server.
One of the typical data updating systems using push technology is a distribution system in which a news server on the Internet unilaterally delivers information including various kinds of news to apparatuses. JP 2001-75785A proposes a data updating system, using push technology, which is capable of fairly and surely updating information stored in every terminal to the information of a newest version by simple constitution with HLR (Home Location Register) for registering the position registration information without imposing burdens on users.
On the other hand, typical data updating system using pull technology includes a system for downloading application data such as music data, image data selected by the user to the apparatus; a system for downloading new application function selected by the user to the apparatus; a system for installing a driver with the aim of connecting office automation equipment or the like on a network.
The user usually has to bring his/her apparatus to a retail store to reprogram software in order to receive the frequently offered new services or to improve software.
In reality, however, the user coped with the offer of the new services by a newly developed late-model apparatus rather than by reprogram of software. There is a problem with economical inefficiency because the user needs to buy a new apparatus to receive the new services. There is also another problem of which scrapping still useful apparatus spurs profligate use of the resources.
In addition, the offer of the new services requires the apparatus to have advanced and multiple functions, which leads to a continuous increase in capacity of programs to perform the functions. This makes operations of the apparatus to perform the functions more complicated than ever.
With the increase in capacity of programs, a storage medium of the apparatus becomes larger, which hampers the apparatus from downsizing and lowering price. The complicated operations to perform the functions bring the user poor usability; therefore, the user sometimes may not be able to utilize all functions.
Also the complicated operations cause improper settings that likely cause failures or pseudo-failures. The user needs a support from the apparatus distributor to solve these troubles and cannot use the apparatus for a while, which also impairs the usability.
In order to support the user to operate the apparatus, an instruction manual is supplied with the apparatus to help the user's understanding of the operation method, but the instruction manual increases its descriptions and pages by growing and expanding in functions of the apparatus, thereby being difficult for the user to understand.
The use of push technology makes is possible to automatically update software installed in every apparatus. This resolves the financial problem, but an update of the software has to be broadcasted to offer fair services to every user.
When an apparatus is out of action, for example in the power-off state or the like, equipment needs to transmit the update again; such a retransmission function may result in complexity of the equipment. Furthermore with an increase in the number of users, registration information of the users becomes enormous. This complicates management and control of the registration information in a server.
Pull technology allows users to designate data of the server to update data of the users' apparatus. In the system using pull technology, however, the designated data are just used to update the data of the apparatus without being assessed whether the designated data are most suitable for the user's apparatus. This leads to wrong operations and improper settings, which likely causes failures or pseudo-failures. Users need support from the apparatus distributor to solve these failures and cannot use the apparatus for a while, which impairs usability.
The present invention was made to solve the aforementioned problems and has an objective to provide an apparatus and a system capable of updating operating settings and functional settings of the apparatus through the network.